The present invention relates to a vibration and shock absorbing linkage rod. More particularly, it pertains to a linkage rod that attenuates undesirable shock and vibration loads between components of a mechanism, while altering the structural resonance of the mechanism. The linkage rod also reacts out extreme compression and tension loads through the housing of the linkage rod.
Linkage rods of the present type are used to connect components of mechanisms which are subject to shock and vibration loads causing both compression and tension. One particular application for this type of linkage rod is on aircraft landing gear. The landing gear is frequently subjected to short duration, high acceleration compressive impulses.
Presently, linkage rods incorporate solid connections between the ends of the linkage rod. These rods often do not provide adequate compliance between the connected points, resulting in excessive forces being transmitted through the rods. Additionally, the resultant stiffness may contribute to a system that has inadequate overall compliance and an inappropriately placed resonant frequency for the input impulses.
Thus, it can be seen that an improved linkage rod is needed to attenuate the undesirable shock and vibration loads which act on the components in certain systems.